Stuck On You
by DragonSweetie13
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a bad history with Cho Chang's younger sister, Lana Chang. She's always been annoying to him, but what will happen when Lana comes to hogwarts? Will he judge her differently? R/R! ^.^


-!- Stuck on You -!-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (Der! :p)  
  
A/N: My new story! It's about Draco and another character! (Cho's little sis, whose Draco's age!) Read and Review please!  
  
Chapter 1-Lana Chang  
  
It was almost the end of summer vacation and Draco Malfoy was bored as ever. He was outside kicking rocks around when he saw his neighbor, Cho Chang run outside excitedly with a phone covering her ear.  
  
"Really?! I'm SO excited! Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye!" Draco heard her say to the phone. She threw the phone back inside the house and started playing with her owl. She was really excited and totally happy.  
  
"You know, you annoy lots of neighbors that way. Especially me." Draco said to her.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." She said, but still had a smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy anyway? Not that I care" He said.  
  
"If you must know, my sister's coming home tomorrow! And she's coming to Hogwarts this year! Isn't that great?" She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Your sister?!" Draco said, shocked. "You mean Lana?! Your crazy little sister!"  
  
"Hey! She's only a couple months younger then you! And she's just...a little crazy." Cho said defensively.  
  
Draco had a bad history with Lana. When she moved in next door, she's only been trouble for Draco. She followed him everywhere, annoying him. She really liked Draco. She's had a big crush on him for a long time. She never told him that she liked him, but Draco knew.  
  
The thought of her coming back home was unbearable! He hasn't seen her since he was 11 and now he's 15. Would she still follow him everywhere? Would she still annoy him and make him play tea party with her? The thought scared him so he ran to his room and locked the door.  
  
He pulled out old pictures of them when they were younger. He saw her and winced.  
  
And to think she'd be going to school with me! What if she ruins my reputation?! He thought to himself.  
  
Draco never knew why Lana didn't go to Hogwarts. He knew that she went to Beauxbatons. Maybe she wasn't accepted to Hogwarts. He thought to himself. The thought really made him curious and when he saw that Cho was still outside dancing around her backyard, he decided to go downstairs to ask her. He ran down the stairs and once he got outside he started to walk as if he has been the whole time.  
  
"Hi Cho." he said casually. She stopped dancing and faced him  
  
"Hi Draco" She said, confused.  
  
"So, your sister's really coming?" He asked  
  
"Um...yeah..." She said, with an 'isn't it obvious' tone.  
  
Draco relaxed and decided to just ask her straight out.  
  
"Cho, why didn't Lana ever go to Hogwarts? She was accepted, wasn't she?"  
  
Cho stared at him for a second, debating whether she should tell him.  
  
"She was accepted, of course. But she didn't want to go." She simply said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you Draco." She saw his disappointed face. "You'll probably find out sooner or later though." She said and gave him a cheerful smile. "Cheer up! I mean, I know you liked her and everything but--"  
  
"I did not like her like her! She liked me" He cut her off.  
  
"Are you sure?" She said  
  
"Yes!" He said, then though for a second. "I mean no" then thought again, "I mean yes! Just, leave me alone" he said. She laughed at him. He walked back into his house and fell asleep.  
  
~Draco's Dream~  
  
Draco was at Hogwarts. He was at the Great Hall with all of his friends. All of a sudden, Lana comes in. She's still 10 years old!  
  
"Wow! Your so big!" She says to him. Everyone in the Great Hall becomes silent and stares at him.  
  
"C'mon! Let's play tea party like we use too! Then we can play dress up, and then hide and go seek and then..." She kept on going on with a list of things that she made Draco do when they were younger.  
  
Everyone around him started laughing at him and started cracking jokes about him. He felt dizzy.  
  
~Out of Draco's dream~  
  
"AH!" He screamed. He woke up with sweat all over his face. It was 7:00am. He decided to get out of bed. He was still in his P.j's. He decided to write a letter to Marcus Flint about how Slytherin's could improve on Quidditch. He then walked outside with his owl. He tucked the letter in his owl and was about to let it fly away when he saw the whole Chang family crowd around a Knight Bus. He walked closer to the fence that divided the houses.  
  
Oh No! Lana Chang is back! He thought to himself. He tried to search for her, to make sure that she still wasn't 10, but the whole Chang family was crowded around her, he couldn't really find her. When he finally did, he was surprised.  
  
Instead of seeing an annoying little girl, he saw a pretty, normal, girl.  
  
He just stared at her. She was too busy greeting her family to notice Draco.  
  
After a couple of minutes passed, Lana felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw Draco staring at her, opened mouth. She smiled at him and waved. He just stood there and stared.  
  
He then realized that he was still in his p.j's and quickly ran back into his house.  
  
A/N: OKAY! Weird beginning! Hopefully it'll get better. Please Review! ^.~ 


End file.
